Pilot's Woman
by babyangels
Summary: Naruto sang pilot dan Hinata sang pramugari serta satu cerita mereka dalam ruang kemudi/ Rate M for LEMON/ AU/


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **This story © babyangels**

 **NaruHina/AU/ RATE M/ LEMON/ PWP/ NOT FOR UNDER 17/ DON'T LIKE PLEASE DON'T READ**

 **PILOT'S WOMAN**

"Silahkan minumannya, Pak."

"Terima kasih, Nona Pramugari."

Setelah mondar-mandir untuk menawarkan minuman dan makanan, Hyuuga Hinata kembali ke belakang pesawat. Ya, Hyuuga Hinata. Seorang pramugari dengan sepasang mata _amethyst_ , berambut indigo panjang, kulit putih alami, dan berwatak lembut yang selalu menjadi pusat perhatian bagi setiap kaum adam. Namun, sesungguhnya perasaan cintanya telah dimiliki oleh seorang lelaki. Ia telah mencintai laki-laki ini semenjak mereka masih bersekolah di sekolah khusus penerbangan. Lelaki itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Sosok pria berambut pirang dengan sepasang mata _sapphire_ yang selalu ramah, ceria, dan hangat terhadap semua orang.

Kebetulan, kali ini pilot yang bertugas membawa pesawat mereka dan menjadi kapten penerbangan kali ini adalah Naruto. Jarang sekali mereka ditempatkan dalam satu rute penerbangan seperti saat ini, dan Hinata tentu saja senang dengan kenyataan ini.

"Hei! Jangan kebanyakan melamun Hinata. Kau dipanggil kapten ke ruang kemudi tuh." Yamanaka Ino, salah satu rekan sesama pramugari Hinata berkata sambil menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Eh? Kapten katamu, Ino?"

"Iya, Kapten Uzumaki ingin dibawakan cemilan. Mungkin kapten sedang bosan hahaha!"

"Haruskah aku yang mengantar cemilannya?"

"Tentu saja Hinata, kau mau aku yang mengantarkan?" goda Ino.

"Eh! Biar aku saja!"

Hinata kemudian meninggalkan Ino yang sedang cekikikan karena menggodanya. _Pasti mukaku merah seperti kepiting rebus_ , dengus Hinata. Ia pun segera pergi ke ruangan kemudi dengan perasaan berdebar. _Bajuku sudah cukup rapi kan? Mukaku ada lipstick bercecer tidak ya? Rambutku tidak ada yang keluar-keluar kan?_ Karena sedang memperhatikan penampilannya, Hinata sampai menabrak orang.

BRUK!

"Eh… maaf…"

"Ka…Kapten Uzumaki?"

"Ah, rupanya kau Hinata. Maaf tadi menabrakmu."

"Eh.. aku yang seharusnya minta maaf."

"Ini kue untukku ya? Waaah terima kasih Hinata. Eh, ayo temani aku di ruang kemudi. Gaara sedang ke kamar mandi dan aku bosan menunggunya sendirian."

"Eh? Tidak apa-apa, Kapten?"

"Ya. Ayo masuk."

Saat di dalam, Hinata benar-benar takjub. Pemandangan langit biru dan awan sangat indah jika dilihat dari depan jendela ruang kemudi pilot seperti ini. Hinata sampai tidak sadar jika Naruto sedang memperhatikannya. _Hinata benar-benar cantik! Dengan balutan seragam pramugari yang agak ketat, dadanya terlihat….. ah. Sangat indah! Apalagi ditambah dengan rok mini pramugarinya yang memperlihatkan jenjang kaki yang mulus. Apa aku boleh menyentuhnya di sini?Ahh, kurasa tidak apa-apa. Aku berhak atas dirinya, seutuhnya. Melakukannya di sini akan menjadi pengalaman pertama yang sangat menarik._

Tanpa disadari oleh Hinata, Naruto mengunci ruang kemudi tersebut dan mengaktifkan sistem kedap suara. _Gaara tidak akan keberatan berada di luar lebih lama, kan?_

"Kau mau duduk di kursi co-kapten, Hinata?"

"Eh? Memangnya boleh?"

"Tentu saja, Hinata. Sepertinya Gaara masih lama. Ia sedang menunaikan tugas sucinya hahaha. Aku juga sudah mengaktifkan _aoutomatic pilot_ untuk setengah jam ke depan. Jadi, kau santai saja. Ayo silahkan duduk."

"Kalau begitu… Terima kasih, Kapten.. Aaah!"

Saat Hinata ingin duduk, ia ditarik oleh Naruto untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Posisi Hinata sekarang sedang duduk miring di pangkuan Naruto menghadap Naruto.

"Ka.. Kapten.. apa yang anda… Mmhh!"

Naruto segera menyambar bibir Hinata. Hinata yang terlalu panik, ia hanya bisa pasrah terhadap lelaki yang dicintainya ini. Hinata pun membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan Naruto menjelajahi mulutnya dengan penuh gairah.

"Huah…"

Naruto melepas bibirnya dari bibir Hinata karena kehabisan napas. Hinata pun sepertinya kehabisan napas juga. Namun hal itu tidak bertahan lama.

"Mmmhhh!"

Naruto lagi-lagi menyambar bibir Hinata. Kali ini dengan sangat liar. Ia benar-benar tidak tahan untuk mengecap tekstur dan rasa bibir Hinata. Perlahan-lahan tangan Naruto mulai turun. Tangannya membuka kancing kemeja seragam pramugari Hinata. Setelah itu ia menaikkan bra biru muda Hinata ke atas hingga menunjukkan dada polos Hinata dengan payudara yang besar dan putingnya yang berwana kecoklatan.

Naruto memandang takjub tubuh Hinata di hadapannya. "Wah.. dadamu memang besar ya? Berapa ukuran dadamu? E? F? G?"

"Ja-Jangan kapten... Ki-Kita sedang di ruang ke-kemudi... Ba-Bagaimana kalau... Hyaaaaa!"

Tidak mempedulikan protes dari Hinata, telapak tangan kanan Naruto telah meremas dada Hinata, sementara tangan kirinya mengelus kewanitaan Hinata dari balik rok. Sentuhan liar dan panas dari Naruto mampu membuat Hinata kehilangan akal dan kesadarannya.

"Jawab saja, sayang. Berapa ukuran dadamu, hmm?"

Dengan kesadaran yang hampir menipis, Hinata bergumam "Ng… Ukuran dadaku ini… F, Kapten."

"Pantas saja dadamu sebesar….. Ini!"

"Aaaahhh!"

Naruto menurunkan wajahnya ke dada Hinata. Ia mengulum dada kanan Hinata dan menghisap puting susunya, sedangkan tangannya dengan terampil memainkan dada sebelah kiri Hinata. Setelah puas di dada kanan, Naruto berganti memainkan putting dada kiri Hinata dengan lidahnya kemudian kembali menghisapnya dengan rakus dan memainkan dada kanan Hinata dengan jarinya. Ia terus mengulum, menghisap, dan menikmati puting susu Hinata.

"Ummm.. Nikmat sekali... Hinata..." 

"Kapp.. teenn… ngghhh.."

Tak membiarkan mulut Hinata menganggur begitu saja, bibir Naruto kembali menyambar bibir Hinata. Perlahan-lahan ia turun ke telinga Hinata. Ia menjilat dan menggigit telinga Hinata dengan mesra. Hinata hanya bias mendesah-desah.

"Aku akan membuat dirimu puas, Sayang." bisik Naruto. Bibir Naruto kemudian menuju leher Hinata dan meninggalkan beberapa _kissmark_ yang tidak akan hilang dalam sehari. Ia menciumi tubuh Hinata tiap incinya dan juga meninggalkan _kissmark_ di tubuh Hinata. Saat sampai di perut rata Hinata, Naruto berhenti sejenak.

"Rok minimu menghalangiku!"

SRET! Naruto membuka resleting rok Hinata.

"Hinata.. Kau benar-benar nakal ya. Kau memakai g-string hitam yang sangat seksi saat bertugas seperti ini. Ckck."

Naruto segera membuka tali pada g-string Hinata. Sekarang Hinata sudah telanjang bulat.

 _Bau ini… benar-benar menggoda._

"Wah Hinata. Sepertinya kau sangat menjaga kebersihan ya. Kau rajin mencukur rambut di vaginamu ini."

"HWAAA!"

Naruto menggendong Hinata menghadap dirinya dengan kaki Hinata dipundaknya. Ini memudahkan Naruto untuk menjilat klitoris Hinata. Lidahnya dengan terampil menjilati klitoris Hinata.

"Nghh… Mmhh… te..rus.. Mmhh…"

Naruto menjilati sampai dalam. Dinding-dinding vagina Hinata menekan-nekan lidah Naruto yang berada di dalam. Naruto menghisap dan memainkan biji klitoris Hinata.

 _Hinata… ini benar-benar manis! Aku sudah tak sanggup lagi!_

Puas dengan lidah, jari tengah Naruto mulai masuk ke dalam vagina Hinata dan mulai bergerak keluar masuk.

"Hinata..."

"Ya.. Kap..ten? Mmhh..."

"Terima kasih... karena kau telah menjaga keperawananmu..."

Hinata yang mendengar itu tersenyum lembut dengan nafas masih tersendat. "Hanya kamu yang berhak menyentuh tubuhku, Kapten..."

Mendengar pernyataan Hinata tersebut, Naruto pun menambah jarinya menjadi tiga.

"Kaapppteeennn!" Hinata merasa kesakitan karena ini baru pertama kali ia merasakan sesuatu yang agak besar masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Ketiga jari Naruto mulai terampil untuk bergerak dan bermain di dalam tubuh Hinata. Saat lidah Naruto ingin menjelajahi vagina Hinata, Hinata mencapai klimaksnya yang pertama.

"Aaaahhh!" Tidak membuang-buang kesempatan bagus ini, Naruto meminum dan menjilatnya sampai tidak ada lagi sisa cairan manis itu lagi.

Naruto menurunkan tubuh Hinata. Naruto mulai membuka celana seragam kaptennya. Tak lupa celana dalamnya juga dibuka. Kejantanan Naruto yang sudah sedari tadi menegang menyembul keluar. Hinata benar-benar terkesima. Hinata pun menggenggam penis Naruto dan bergerang maju-mundur. Naruto merasa geli-geli tak tertahankan. Hinata pun mulai untuk menjilati kejantanan Naruto. Hinata memasukan kejantanan Naruto ke mulutnya. Ia memainkan dan mengulum penis Naruto.

 _Tak kusangka Hinata sangat terampil meskipun ini pengalaman pertamanya_.

Saat sedang menghisap kejantanan Naruto, Naruto mencapai klimaks pertamanya.

"Aaaahh!" Naruto merasa lemas. Ia pun memejamkan matanya. Saat membuka matanya, ia sedikit terlonjak karena dada Hinata tepat di depan wajahnya. Ternyata Hinata merasa sedikit lemas sehingga merebahkan tubuhnya di wajah Naruto. Wajah Naruto memerah. Ia pun memainkan dada Hinata lagi.

"Aah... Aaah.. Kapten.. Mmmhh.."

Karena tidak tahan lagi, Naruto menempatkan Hinata di pangkuannya dengan kaki Hinata mengangkang menghadap Naruto.

"Hinata… Apa tidak apa-apa jika aku yang melakukan ini terhadapmu? Ini akan sakit sekali."

"Lakukan saja, Kapten."

"Jika kau merasa sakit, teriak saja, Hinata."

Naruto mulai memasukkan penisnya ke dalam vagina Hinata. Setengah kejantanan Naruto sudah di dalam. Naruto merasa kesulitan untuk memasukan seluruh kejantanannya. Ia pun menyentak pinggulnya agar masuk ke dalam tubuh Hinata.

"Aaaarrhhhgg! Sakiitttt!"

Sekarang penis Naruto sudah masuk seluruhnya ke dalam vagina Hinata. Ia pun dapat merasakan darah perawan Hinata yang melumuri kejantanannya saat ia merobek selaput dara gadis Hyuuga yang kini menjadi wanita tersebut.

"Maaf, sayang... Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Dengan nafas memburu dan air mata yang menggenangi sepasang _amethyst_ itu, Hinata mengangguk pelan. "Beri aku waktu, kapten..."

Naruto diam sejenak untuk membiarkan tubuh Hinata beradaptasi terhadap kejantanannya. Ia mulai bergerak keluar masuk dengan perlahan, tak ingin menyakiti Hinata. Erangan Hinata tadi berubah menjadi desahan nikmat.

"Kapten…"

"Katakan kata kuncinya Hinata..."

"Kapten… berhentilah menggodaku…"

"Katakan, Hinata."

"Mmhh.. Kapten… Kumohon… Percepatlah.."

"Baiklah, _hime-sama_..."

Naruto segera mempercepat gerakannya. Karena gerakan Naruto, tubuh Hinata juga bergerak. Dada Hinata yang besar bergerak naik turun. Naruto tidak membiarkan kedua benda terindah itu menganggur. Ia kembali menghisap puting susu Hinata dan memainkan dada Hinata yang lain dengan tangannya. Ia tidak membiarkan satupun pada tubuh Hinata dalam keadaan menganggur.

"Ssshhh... Ahhh... Sem-Sempit.. Hah, hah, hah... Kau... Hangat... dan nikmat... Hinata..."

"Na-Naruto-kun... A-Aku..."

Naruto tersenyum di sela desahan nikmatnya saat Hinata akhirnya memanggilnya kembali dengan nama kecilnya. Mengabaikan sikap formalitas saat mereka dalam lingkungan pekerjaan. "Ya, sayang. Bertahanlah sebentar lagi..."

Naruto kini bergerak mengikuti instingnya. Ia mempercepat lagi tempo gerakannya. Desahan, deru nafas, dan peluh yang menjadi satu mengiringi hingga kemudian mereka berdua pun mencapai klimaksnya dalam bersamaan.

"Aaaahhh!"

Naruto mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam rahim Hinata. Hinata merelakannya. Ia rela jika rahimnya diisi penuh oleh benih dari cairan lelaki yang dicintainya.

Nafas mereka berdua terengah-engah. Naruto melirik Hinata dan membawanya ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. Ia mencium kening Hinata berkali-kali sebelum mengucapkan, "Terima kasih, istriku..."

Perlahan Hinata membuka matanya. Rona merah menjalar di kedua pipinya ketika menyadari pengalaman bercinta pertama mereka setelah pernikahan mereka seminggu yang lalu terjadi di dalam ruang kemudi pesawat.

Ya, mereka sebenarnya telah menikah seminggu yang lalu. Namun, saat upacara pernikahan selesai Naruto langsung kembali bertugas begitu pula dengan Hinata. Mereka bahkan belum sempat untuk berbulan madu, apalagi melaksanakan malam pertama mereka.

Melihat sang istri yang tertunduk malu membuat Naruto tertawa pelan sebelum kembali mengecup kening Hinata untuk terakhir kali. "Aku mencintaimu..."

 **END**


End file.
